


All that glitters is Topaz

by MarbleGirl



Category: Game Grumps, Steven Universe (Cartoon), crystal grumps - Fandom, thatPoppy
Genre: My First Fanfic, OC - Centric, Please be nice, Suzy/Arin as the only canon couple for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGirl/pseuds/MarbleGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cracked gem washes up on shore and is rescued by the Crystal Grumps, but why does she seem so familiar? Nobody can put a finger on it, but Dan seems to know more than he's letting on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Washed Up

Imperial Topaz had found herself on the beach, water splashing over her body. Slowly she blinked her eyes open, just now noticing the tugging on her arms. She coughed from the water present in her lungs.

"Hey, Are you alright?", "What happened?"

It was two gems, one red and one pink.

"Dan, do you see that..?" The pink gem spoke to the red one, apparently called Dan.

"Yeah, she's cracked..."

Topaz looked back and forth between them before locking eyes with Dan. Dan suddenly let go of her, Topaz being dropped while trying to catch herself with the pink gem's help.

"Dan, are you okay?"

Topaz gave a confused look before speaking, "Do I know you..?"

Arin looked between the two, speaking as he pulled the beached gem up, "Dan?" Dan snapped himself out of it. Maybe she didn't really recognize him.

"No... No I don't think we've ever met... Arin we gotta take her back to the house, she's in bad shape." Dan replied, softly at first before returning to a more normal voice, though there was definitely worry there.

Arin sighed, "Are you okay to walk?"

She nodded in response. When they made it back to the house there was a huge argument going on that the three gems could hear from outside the door along with a crash, making them flinch. Arin slammed the door open causing everybody to stop in their tracks.

A light blue gem was being held up from his collar by another red gem, who hadn't even looked in Arin's direction. A green gem was trying to pry the red gem's hand off the blue one's shirt collar. Another blue gem, this one where his nose would be, was hiding behind a counter with two other's whose gems Imperial Topaz couldn't see. An orange gem looked like he had be trying to break up the fight with words rather than actions. A few shattered dishes laid on the floor.

Arin looked like he was going to burst with anger.

"What the fuck is going on?!" He shouted.

The green gem stuttered before finally getting the words out, "W-Well Ross was teasing Brian about his ninja skill and was saying he could see him from a mile away, and Brian snuck up on him and attacked him, and Ross started yelling so me and Barry-"

Arin interrupted, "I get it, Suzy, thank you."

Arin, Dan, and Topaz fully stepped into the house.

Dan sighed muttering under his breath a short, "Goddamn it, Ross."

He walked over to the two telling Ross to apologize and with a struggled 'I'm sorry' he was let go of. Brian stared at Dan and quickly marched over to a door covered in gems similar to those of the people in the house. The door opened up and then he was gone.

Topaz had been so enticed by the seen she hadn't noticed the blue nose gem come up to her, "Hey, she's cracked,"

Topaz jumped, a bit startled.

"Oh, hey sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on you- I'm Kevin. It's nice to meet you..?"

She blinked at the hand being held out to her. Looking around at all the gems staring at her before she grabbed the hand and let Kevin shake it.

"Topaz... I'm... Topaz." She replied.

Barry the orange gem looked at her with squinted eyes, he's sworn he's seen this gem before but he can't quite place where and while he knows Topaz have a somewhat high social class, he also knows most of them aren't this... Red. Yellow orange, maybe, but red was a little more uncommon. 

However, she is cracked, and he felt bad for being so suspicious, shrugging off the feeling as best he could he spoke up, "Dan, can you fix her gem?"

Dan's eyes widened a little, "N-No, uhm... My voice feels kinda... Hurt-y... And the uh, crack is too deep for me to fix... I gotta go..."

And with that he quickly went in the door Brian had entered earlier. Arin raised an eyebrow and gave a small, "huh..."

Before turning to Topaz and smiling, "So, you wanna meet the rest of the Crystal Grumps?"

The gems who had been in hiding had finally come out. Topaz nodded as Arin pointed everybody out.

"Okay so, That's Suzy, Ross, and Barry. And Kevin, you know them, um.. The one with the light green triangle on his head is MatPat and the pink gem is Markiplier but we just call him Mark."

Mark smiled walking up to her and grabbing her hand and shaking it. She tried to shake back but it was off rhythm, though Mark didn't seem to mind.

MatPat just waved saying, "Hello, Topaz! It's great to meet you."

She smiled in return and nodded meakly. "It's.. Nice to meet you both-er meet... All of you... So many of you, huh?"

Mark let go of her hand and she began to wobble catching herself somewhat, "I don't.. I don' feel so... Good..."

She had become light headed and soon fainted though luckily Mark was close enough to catch her.

"Was it the hand shake?" Mark asked only somewhat joking.

"Nah. Just put her on the couch... MatPat, could you watch her? I gotta talk to Dan," Arin said as he was already headed towards the gem covered door.

"A-Alright!" MatPat looked to the remaining grumps, "I heard that there's something going on in one of the temples but I didn't get the chance to say it before, would you check it out?"

Barry nodded and lead the others to the warp pad once Mark had set her down.

"Good luck, MatPat!" Suzy shouted as they disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic I've ever posted. I've also never fully made a fic I hope this is okay! Please feel free to tell me what I can do better next chapter!!


	2. Bits of Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It always seems like it has to be something, right? Nothing can ever seem to go smoothly, just be careful about what you say.

MatPat had been left with the task of looking after the new gem, but that was become increasingly harder. Mostly because she wasn't doing anything and he was never one to sit still for long. He took one last hard look at her before getting up mumbling to himself about getting something to eat.

Arin, Dan, and Brian all came out the strange magical door. Arin was the first to notice there was a lack of gems in the living room. Where was MatPat? Where was Topaz?Dan cautiously followed behind him while Brian calmly walked into the room, sitting down on the couch before looking over and realizing Topaz had poofed back into her gem,

"Hey, Uh, Arin? I think there might be a little problem," Brian spoke up.

Concern washed over Arin's face as he and Dan quickly made their way over to the gem.

Arin carefully picked it up and looked it over, "the crack doesn't seem like it's any bigger so that's good."

Dan felt a weird sense of relief. MatPat walked back into the living room from the kitchen, a few bites already taken out of his sandwich.

"Ah, Arin, Dan, Brian, What's goin' on?" The peridot said with a full mouth.

Arin turned to face him, holding out the Topaz, "I thought I told you to watch her."

MatPat dropped his sandwich and ran over to Arin, "Oh god, I only left her for a few minutes! I-Is she okay?"

"She's poofed, MatPat! I'd say thats a NO," Arin's eyebrows furrowed in anger, "Dude, You had one job! Ugh.. Look, I'll watch over her. Go do.. I don't fuckin' know, whatever it is you do."

MatPat chewed on his bottom lip staring at the gem before nodding and silently leaving the house.

"Arin... That was a little harsh-"

"Look, Dan, I don't get what your problem is, but we gotta save any gems we can! And for a cracked gem she seemed pretty normal, and you know we always need more help."

"... I," Dan began though noticing Brian shaking his head 'no' and stopped himself instead moving his eyes towards the ground, "Okay... But... I'm not going to heal her. I'm worried about something.. Just," he sighed, " don't worry about it okay?"

Dan gave a small smile. Arin turned from angry to confused, Dan never refused to heal someone. Hell. He'd never refused to TRY to heal someone.

"Dan, whats-"

"Arin." Brian spoke up, halting the pink gem in his tracks.

It was in that moment that the warp pad lit up, Suzy and the others had returned earlier than expected.

"Well that was fast." Brian mumbled.

"Yeah, We think we found where MatPat was talking about, but it looks like somebody else already handled it." Ross shrugged.

"Hey, where is MatPat anyways?" Suzy asked.

"He went outside," Dan replied calmly.

Barry had immediately noticed the gem in Arin's hands and went a little wide-eyed but Kevin beat him to the punch asking, "What happened to Topaz?"

"She poofed, not sure whether she did it herself or not."

Arin's tone was slightly bitter but nobody questioned him further. The tension in the air could be easily cut with a butter knife at this prompting Suzy and Mark to state that they were gonna go outside, "It's, uh, gonna be a pretty night tonight." Was Suzy's excuse. "I wanna see what Mat's up to." Was Mark's. Ross just left to the kitchen without a word.

"Hey, Arin can I talk to you for a minute in my room?" Barry asked nonchalantly.

Arin nodded, shoving the Topaz gem into Dan's hand and catching Dan off guard. Arin quickly grabbed Barry by the arm, practically dragging him to the door. Barry's gem glowed and his door opened.

The two stepped inside and Barry immediately turned to Arin giving him no chance to even ask what was up.

"There's something wrong here and I can't figure out what. That bothers me, Arin," Barry flatly stated.

"Yeah, I know, Dan isn't acting like himself," Arin replied, "Since when is Dan anything but trusting?"

"Arin, do you believe in 'gut feelings'?"

"Yeah..?" Arin said slowly.

"I think I've seen this gem before. I don't know where, but theres something familiar and it's unsettling," Barry looked away for a moment, "I want to look after her gem until she has reformed. Maybe if I see it up close, hold it, I'll remember..."

"Alright, but you'll let me know if you figure anything out, right?" Arin questioned.

"Of course." Barry smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if I should make the chapters longer or not.  
> Sorry for the odd summary that probably seems super irrelavent.  
> Once again, any criticism is welcome!!
> 
> Edit: here is Imperial Topaz's full design!!
> 
> http://officialundyne.tumblr.com/post/148911113490/a-new-su-oc-shes-considered-a-higher-class-gem


	3. Everybody wants to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans don't always go as well as originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is featuring thatPoppy! A somewhat unknown pop singer. The song referenced here is 'Everybody wants to be Poppy' (specifically the acoustic version), and on her personal channel (just called Poppy) the video referenced are, "I'm Poppy", "Sunglasses", and "Am I okay?". 
> 
> Warnings for graphic imaging (both in her videos which are extremely disturbing for the most part and in this chapter)

In the living room Dan worriedly held the gem that had been forcefully placed in his hands. Looking at Brian hoping to get some kind of instructions on what he was supposed to do now. He wasn't comfortable holding this thing in the slightest.

"Either I can end this now for you or you let it go, Dan. You know it's not likely to be her, but if you're sure I'll destroy it and take the blame. They wont question me," Brian spoke quietly to Dan.

Dan looked around nervously, he couldn't destroy this gem. He didn't know for sure and the idea of actively murdering a possibly innocent gem made his stomach churn.

"If... If things go south you've got my back, right?" Dan looked at the gem in his hands, studying the crack.

"Of course, Dan."

Dan looked around one more time as if to hide what he was about to do. He cleared his voice and hummed a small tune, relaxing himself and singing softly. The gem's cracks glowed as they started to disappear. He stopped before it was completely healed, but he'd helped a lot. A small scratch was all that was left, and he figured she could handle that. Or at least he did before the Topaz began to reform.

He dropped the gem and took a step back, not having expected her to form so quickly. She was still cracked, why wouldn't she wait a little longer and try to heal fully before forming? She formed and looked around, blinking in slight confusion as she lightly touched her gem.

"Thanks..."

Ross and Kevin came out of the kitchen at that point and both were surprised to see the gem had reformed,

"Hey welcome back!" Ross exclaimed.

"Are you okay? Mat was worried when you poofed." Kevin added.

She nodded a little in response, throwing in a smile to help her point.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle anyone."

Suddenly the door to the gem's rooms open up with Arin and Barry walking out. Barry almost tripped over himself seeing the reformed gem. Damn it. Of course she'd reformed before he had the chance to look at the gem up close.

"Woah, Well she's looking a lot better," Arin's words seemed to be directed at Dan only making the other look off in a different direction.

"So, Topaz, we wanted t-" Barry was interrupted by the door slamming open with Suzy, Mark, and MatPat all shouting over each in a panicked frenzy.

"HEY SHUT UP I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" Ross shouted over them.

The three froze and Mark started up, "We have a problem out here!"

"A really really big problem!" Suzy jumped in.

"It's a corrupted gem!" Matpat restated.

"Oh fuck," Dan said under his breath.

After a brief period of silence, everyone ran out of the house with Mark leading them, preparing to fight the corrupted gem. She wasn't far from their home but stopped in their tracks once they found her, keeping their distance. The gem wasn't facing them but they could hear murmuring that repeated over and over, "I'm Poppy, I'm Poppy, I'm Poppy..." The inflection changing but never the words.

Ross stared at her for a moment before commenting, "She doesn't look corrupted..."

Suzy smacked his shoulder in response, "Be quiet, Ross. Besides, I think we know a corrupted gem when we find one."

Mark turned to face the group and spoke softly, "How about two of us go over there and approach her, uh... Maybe Barry should handle it and uh..."

Barry interjected, "Topaz, you fight right?"

To which Topaz nodded.

"Barry, are you sure? She's not fully healed yet." Kevin questioned, somewhat worried about their new friend.

"She'll be fine. Besides, you guys are back up remember? If this goes badly we've got plenty of help." The orange gem reassure him.

"Barry," Matpat quickly exclaimed, "She's a crackle quarts... I don't think she'll be too much of a problem, but be on your toes. She could do anything..."

Barry nodded and gestured for Topaz to start walking. As they approached the crackle quarts turned to face them. Barry stopped in his tracks with Topaz only a step behind him. There was something so unsettling about this girl. They looked at her gem which naturally looks cracked to the point where neither of them can tell how bad it is.

The murmurings of, "I'm poppy," that seemed to come from nowhere stop. The girl opened her mouth to speak,

"I'm Poppy, It's nice to meet you," her voice was soft, innocent, and honestly it was plain startling.

"Poppy... Are you okay?" Topaz asked hesitantly.

Barry was pretty sure he knew the answer to that but none the less she answered.

"Everything is gonna be okay, what would it be like if you could just restart, Everything's going to be A-OK, This planet makes sense to me, Am I okay?" She rambled, blinking innocently.

Barry stops her after a final, "I believe everything is Okay,"

"Poppy, we know somebody who can heal you... Okay?"

As Poppy holds that same unchanging smile her nose starts to bleed. The murmurs return whispering various things.

"Barry... Her dress..." Topaz whispered bewildered.

The orange gem's eyes widened as he looked over her dress, that was decorated with blinking, moving eyes. Then looking up, her shoulders decorated with mouths that were the source of the whispering. This wasn't corruption... No this was something worse. Topaz took a defensive stance as Poppy slowly moved, pulling a pair of sunglasses out of her gem. Barry backed away as his heart sank watching her slowly but the sunglasses on.

Poppy speaking calmly as she slowly moves, "I love my sunglasses... It allows me to see things that aren't usually there."

Barry and Topaz both froze in terror. In the reflection of her Mirrored sunglasses they saw something play out, Barry and Topaz dying by her hand before killing the rest. Future vision? Barry flinched at the horrific images he saw and Topaz found her throat to suddenly be very dry. Poppy's smile drops to a neutral expression as she begins to sing.

_"Everybody wants to be Poppy Poppy Everybody wants to be."_

Both gems start to run but falling to the ground from the sick feeling in their stomachs.

Topaz held her stomach trying not to get sick and gulping before shouting out to the other gems, "Harming Voice!"

_"All the people all around want to know What to look like, what to think, where to go."_

The gems back at safety were watching the two collapse before shouting, "Killer Voice!"

"Fuck! Killing Voice? What the fuck is that?!" Arin shouting with a feeling of impending doom.

"Dan, you've got a healing voice! Can you counter this?" Kevin asked.

"I-I might, but I'll have to harmonize, and I've never heard this song before!" Dan's voice was filled with concern.

_"But I don't know! I don't know, I don't know what to think anymore, no!"_

"Well we have to do something!" Suzy yelled.

Dan hesitantly nodded. Listening to the song as closely as he could from their safe distance. The red gem's heart beating loudly as he started to walk towards Poppy doing his best to harmonize and this didn't go unnoticed by thatPoppy.

_"I'm not here to tell you, what to say or be, Why is everybody just like me?"_

Poppy began to sing a little louder and more confident. But Dan's perfect pitch created an unbreakable harmony. He got close to Barry and Topaz, Barry laying unconscious and Topaz fighting to stay up. Struggling to stand yet still pulling out her sword from her gem. Dan looked into Poppy's sunglasses only to see Topaz running a sword through him. Causing him to flench and loose track of the song.

_"I don't know who I belong to, I'm just a princess with a pistol."_

Danny frozen trying to find his place again as Topaz runs past him and running her sword through Poppy's shoulder. And not too far behind him Arin had equipped his arm cannon, shooting at her.

_"Everybody wants to be Poppy, Poppy, Everybody wants to be-"_

Her sunglasses shattered as she looked at the sword stuck in her shoulder, panting in pain for a second, followed up by the crackled quarts throwing her body back to get the sword out of her shoulder murmuring,

 _"Everybody wants to be Poppy, Poppy,"_ suddenly Poppy's voice shrieked, _"Everybody wants to be SOMEONE ELSE!"_

Arin and Topaz both falling to their knees griping the sides of their heads in pain, yelling for Dan to do something Dan snapped out of it and quickly picked the harmony back up.

 _"I'm not here to_ _tell_ _you_ , _what_ _to_ _say_ _or_ _be, Why_ _is_ _everybody_ _just like_ _me?"_

The other gems all came running over once Dan had started singing again, throwing everything they had at her but she dodged as though she was impossible to hit. Brian, however, came the closest, throwing the ninja stars at her and barely missing.

" _Oooo_ -  _Hey!_ _Hey!"_

Brian then came up behind her, stabbing at her with a short knife, missing once then landing a hit in the center of her back.

_"Ooooo- Hey! Hey!"_

She was getting desperate now, singing with more passion.

_"Everybody wants to be Poppy! Poppy! Everybody wants to be-"_

Her decision came with a price as she struggled to keep her breath.

 _"Everybody wants to be Poppy! Poppy,"_ she trailed off for a moment, _"Everybody wants to be me..."_

Trailing off and starting to over exert her power, giving a moment of real weakness giving Ross the chance to kick her in the stomach. Poppy let out a surprised gasp trying her hardest to continue but only barely getting the words out and trying to collect her energy while dodging the countless attacks.

_"I'm not here to tell you, what to say or be, Why is everybody just like me..?"_

A black oil-like substance began dripping from her mouth as she tried one last time to get the leg up but Dan had almost felt like he was on the exact same wavelength as the other singer, following through the sudden change in lyrics and key.

_"Cause I don't have all the answers but what I say is true!"_

She fell to her knees, MatPat holding onto her to keep her from getting away. Mark coming closer to her, cracking his knuckles knowing what had to be done.

 _"All you need to do is just be you..."_ Her voice cracked and soft.

Dan letting her finish what she started, she couldn't hurt them now. Mark frowned as Suzy covered Kevin's eyes.

Poppy looked at Mark with innocent eyes saying, "Everything is going to be A-OK,"

Mark forcefully removed her gem, poofing her instantly. Arin and MatPat were the first to check out the stone up close and as Barry had become more composed, Arin decided to go ahead and announce the results,

"This... 'Crackle Quartz', Is actually about 6 pieces of different crackle quarts of the same kind. They wanted to form and they actually managed to do it but... God, this looks like they just used kids glue to hold it together!"

"No wonder she was so scary." Kevin remarked, Ross nodding in agreement.

"Alright, who wants to bubble it? Dan?" Arin asked.

Dan nodded, taking the gem from Arin bubbling it and sending it off.

Barry looked at his friends mumbling, "Alright. Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what I can do better, I know using song lyrics in fics can be kinda cringey or seem silly, but I doubt I'll be doing that again. If you have any questions about the characters or anything feel free to comment/inbox!


End file.
